The desire to have hair retain a particular shape is widely held. The two methodologies of accomplishing this are permanent chemical alteration of the hair or a temporary alteration. A temporary alteration is one which can be removed by water or by shampooing. This has generally been accomplished by means of the application of a separate composition to dampened hair, i.e., after shampooing and/or conditioning, and prior to drying and/or styling. The materials used to provide setting benefits have generally been resins or gums and have been applied in the form of mousses, gels, lotions, and sprays. However, many people desire some improvement in style retention without the necessity of a separate step. Further, some people desire a high level of style retention such as that provided by a separate composition without the negative impact of these materials on dry hair properties, particularly ease of combing and hair feel.
Silicones in various hair care compositions have been disclosed in a large number of different publications, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,500, Drakoff, issued June 22, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,837, Pader, issued Dec. 21, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,799, Good, issued July 27, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,619, Boskamp, issued Aug. 14, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,784, Bogartus, issued May 7, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,090, Bolich, issued June 7, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,586, DeMarco et al, issued July 16, 1985.
It has now been discovered that hair care compositions comprising certain rigid silicone polymers and volatile carriers provide increased style retention. The compositions may be in any of the conventional forms, including but not limited to shampoos, conditioners, hairsprays, tonics, lotions and mousses. The compositions provide the increased style retention to the hair without decreasing dry hair properties such as ease of combing.
This is surprising since other silicone materials which have been typically used in hair care compositions as conditioners have hurt style retention, and the resins and gums used frequently for style retention have generally hurt dry hair properties such as combing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide hair care compositions which contain a high molecular weight rigid silicone polymer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide stable hair care compositions containing a volatile carrier.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide hair care compositions providing good style retention.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide hair care compositions which provide good conditioning.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of temporarily styling and conditioning hair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of treating hair for improved style retention.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios herein are by weight.